


A Little Mistletoe Magic

by darkandtwisty



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Awkward Romance, Awkwardness, Blushing Sam, Christmas, Christmas Drabbles, Christmas Party, Dean is a Little Shit, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Mistletoe, mistletoe kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-29
Updated: 2015-12-29
Packaged: 2018-05-10 02:19:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5565412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkandtwisty/pseuds/darkandtwisty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was nobody that liked to screw with Sam Winchester more than his big brother.</p>
<p>That point had been proven over the past few days. He had been putting mistletoe in various places around the bunker for the past week or so, for you and Sam to come across together. He’d tell you to go somewhere that he knows Sam is going to be and vice versa. He claims that you two “have it bad for each other” and it’s true, you are completely in love with Sam, but there was no way he felt the same way. Right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Mistletoe Magic

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I am planning on posting a few other Christmas-y drabbles or one-shots. I tried to get them finished before Christmas but life happened. So you will see those soon. Also, I apologize for any spelling and/or grammar errors, I do not have a beta. For the sake of this one-shot, Bobby is still alive. *cries*
> 
> *not my gifs

 

There was nobody that liked to screw with Sam Winchester more than his big brother.

That point had been proven over the past few days. He had been putting mistletoe in various places around the bunker for the past week or so for you and Sam to come across together. He’d tell you to go somewhere that he knows Sam is going to be and vice versa. He claims that you two “have it bad for each other” and it’s true, you are completely in love with Sam, but there was no way he felt the same way. It was always your little secret. You never planned on telling him. Sam never gave any inclination that he liked you. All it would do is make things awkward and ruin your friendship. There was no way you could handle losing him as your friend. So you smile and blush over every lingering gaze and brush of hands exchanged between you two.

The first time Dean had decided to go ahead with his little scheme, you and him had been walking down the hall, he was telling you about a possible hunt. Sam had been standing in the kitchen, and when you had passed to doorway, in the middle of your conversation Dean shoved you through, causing you to slam into Sam’s chest. 

“What the hell Dean?” Sam had yelled, steadying you by your shoulders. 

Dean was grinning like a kid in a candy store and chuckling as he pointed above the two of you before darting off towards the library. Leaving you and Sam staring at each other with a mix of embarrassment and curiosity. You both tilted your heads upwards to find a tiny thing of mistletoe hanging above you. _God, what is he, five years old? Dammit Dean._

You cleared your throat causing him to release your shoulders and step away from you. 

“Pfft, I don’t know why he would-”

“Y-yeah, me either.” He scoffed, awkwardly.

You both attempted to brush it off with a laugh before turning and walking in opposite directions down the corridor. _Yeah, definitely not interested._

Since then things had been pretty awkward for the both of you, Dean had messed with you a few more times, and it was only escalating. Sam didn’t mention it and you definitely weren’t going to bring it up. Sam chose to act like nothing happened, which you were grateful for, but you would blush like a school girl every time he so much as glanced your way.

The last few days had been surprisingly calm. No mistletoe or anything and you didn’t know whether to be relieved or terrified.

Later that evening you were having a little Christmas party at the bunker. The small amount of friends and hunters the three of you knew, were coming over to drink some spiked eggnog, laugh over National Lampoon’s Christmas Vacation and eat some good food. Maybe even exchange a few gifts. You had hoped Dean would lay off the shenanigans for one night. _You hoped._ Although you doubted that would be the case. 

You spent the day putting a few decorations up, and wrapping some gifts while Dean went on a grocery run and Sam drove down to pick up Bobby. You reminded Dean to pick up more whiskey and beer. You definitely couldn’t skip on the booze, knowing your friends.

Some Christmas song by Mariah Carey played, as Dean and Charlie gushed about how hot she is. Everyone seemed to be having fun, there was just one thing missing… Sam. You set your beer on the edge of the table you had been leaning against and were about to go look for him when Dean called you over to him.

“Hey Y/N? Will you put this in the closet for Charlie please?”

You nodded, grabbing Charlie’s jacket from Deans hands and heading down the long bunker corridor. 

You started hearing a faint thumping sound as you neared the closet door. Your hunting instincts kicked in and you reached for the silver knife you kept strapped to your calf. Slowly, you reached for the knob before swinging the door open to reveal none other than Sam Freaking Winchester who had been knocking his forehead against the door, almost falling on you when you yanked it open.

“What the hell are you doing in there?" 

Sam was about to answer when his eyes drifted over your head and he let out broken off "No-!” before you were shoved into the closet from behind, with him. You fell chest to chest on top of the younger Winchester.

“Okay, ow.” You groaned.

You looked down at the hazel eyed boy beneath you, butterflies erupting in your stomach from being in such close proximity to him. You couldn’t help but take notice to how firm his chest was against you. His gaze drifted from your eyes to your lips and then back up again, the action causing a wave of nervousness to shoot through you.  
Sam blushed, and cleared his throat. You muttered an apology before lifting yourself off of him.

“No, that’s- um, it’s okay.” He affirmed, seeming a little nervous.

“So, what just happened?”

“Dean happened. He locked me in here. I’ve been knocking on the door for the past 20 minutes, and apparently he wants you in here too.”

“Wait, why would he-”, the gears in your head started turning and you answered your own question. Chucking softly, you peered up at Sam through your lashes. He shrugged sheepishly, and pointed to the ceiling above you, where a little branch of mistletoe now resided. You sighed, an embarrassed feeling settling in your stomach. You didn’t understand why Dean kept doing this, knowing how you felt about Sam. He had to know that his brother didn’t harbor such feelings for you. All this was going to do was hurt you. 

“God, your brother is an idiot.” You grumbled, anger clear in your tone.

“Believe me, I agree with you, but jeez, is the thought of kissing me really that bad?” He asked, the joking tone in his voice was evident.

“Of course not, but why does he keep doing this?”  
Sam paused for a moment, trying to muster up enough courage to do something he’s been wanting to do for years.

“Because he wants me to do this.” He whispered before leaning down and pressing his lips to yours, his large hands cupping your jaw. Your eyes fluttered shut and you responded immediately, pushing away all the shock you felt, as you let yourself enjoy the feeling of Sam’s lips, kissing him back with fervor. You had craved him for far too long to push him away and question him.

His tongue traced your bottom lip and you opened your mouth just wide enough for him to slip his tongue in and tangle it with yours. A soft moan fell from your lips and you brought your hand up to thread through his soft brown hair that you loved so much. You messaged his scalp as you nipped at his lip with your teeth softly. He groaned, deep and desperate, and _God,_ if he keeps making sounds like that you are going to lose it and not want to stop.

The sound of the door opening broke you apart. Dean was standing there holding a beer with smug look on his face. “Finally! I’ve been waiting for you guys to stop making heart eyes across the room all the damn time and admit you got the hots for each other. Hey guys, Sam and Y/N are playing tonsil hockey in the closet!” He yelled triumphantly to your friends in the library. Sam’s expression was a mixture of irritation and embarrassment, and you blushed a dark shade of scarlet. 

“The real Christmas miracle would be for those two to stop pretending they aren’t in love with each other.” The voice of a very tipsy Bobby echoed throughout the bunker. Dean buckled over in laughter at the sight of you and Sam looking absolutely mortified. 

You reached forward and shut the closet door, too embarrassed to look anyone in the face. _So much for secrets._

“Do you really feel that way Y/N?” The hope in Sam’s voice put you at ease as you turned to look at him.

You nodded. “I’ve been in love with you for a long time Sam.”

“Why didn’t you ever say anything?”

“I never thought you would feel the same way.” You answer truthfully. 

“Y/N… I’ve been crazy in love with you for… what seems like forever.” He seemed genuinely surprised that you didn’t know; like it was blatantly obvious.

“Really?” The look on your face was one of pure shock. _Did he really feel the same way?_

He reached forward and brushed your cheekbone with his thumb. “It’s always been you Y/N.” You let out a breath you didn’t know you had been holding in and wrapped your fingers around the hand on your cheek. He stepped towards you and kissed you once again, trying to convey the love he felt for you. _Wow._

You hadn’t ever felt that much love and passion from anyone before and it made your heart sing. You broke apart, eyes still closed and he rested his forehead against yours, stroking the back of your arm with the tips of his fingers.

You opened your eyes and smiled shyly at him. “Hey, you never told me what you wanted for Christmas.“ 

“I already got what I wanted.”

You furrowed your brows, looking at the younger Winchester questioningly. 

“Oh yeah? What’s that?”

“You.” He whispered, leaning down to kiss you again.

“So cheesy Sammy.” You mumbled in-between kisses.

So maybe Dean was right, but there was no way in hell either of you were going to admit it.

_All I want for Christmas is you…_


End file.
